


Chloe's Pantry Intervention

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t a normal situation. Oliver Queen, billionaire, CEO, former playboy, her semi-secret boyfriend, and the man who drove her crazy, was going through her pantry and throwing away her food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe's Pantry Intervention

Chloe yawned, slipping her key into the keyhole and turning it. Once the locked clicked she almost sighed in relief as the knob turned and she pushed her door open. Her shoulder dropped, purse and laptop bag already slipping, and as she stepped through the threshold they slid away, falling next to the door just as she noticed an unexpected guest in her kitchen. “Ollie?”

He’d heard the lock in the door, glanced toward the noise and then turned back to his task. “Later than you thought huh?”

“Yeah...” Her voice was unsure as she pushed the door closed. Knowing confusion and speculation was clear on her face she walked slowly into her apartment. “I thought you were home?”

“I lied,” he said simply as he continued his task.

“I see... Why?” Coming to a stop she watched as he read the object in his hand and then dropped it. Quickly, she looked to see if it hit the floor. There was the sound of it striking something hard, but it wasn’t the floor. Whatever it was, it was inside the trash can were he dropped it.

“Wanted to surprise you. I brought dinner though. Figured you wouldn’t eat. You’ll have to warm it though.”

She momentarily felt a flood of warmth at the thoughtful gesture, but then he took something out of her cabinet and started reading the back. It had been almost five days since she had seen him. Normally, if she would have found him in her apartment after that long of a time she would have walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body closer to his own and begged for a kiss. Normally. This wasn’t a normal situation. Oliver Queen, billionaire, CEO, former playboy, her semi-secret boyfriend, and the man who drove her crazy, was going through her pantry and throwing away her food. “Ollie, I can assure you that my food is not expired. Lois might eat something when it's three years past the expiration date, but not me.”

He smirked and turned his head to glance at her. “Finally wondering what I’m doing?”

“Yes.”

Just as he set down the package in his hand he spotted something on the top shelf and frowned. Grasping the box he pulled it out and dropped it into the trash can then turned on her.

“Ollie!” Chloe exclaimed as he threw out a good box of cereal.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

Mouth falling open she stared at him. Quickly her brain worked through what she had been doing the past few days, trying to figure out if there was anything that might give him the wrong impression. “Wha...”

“You’re always careful right?”

“Yes,” she replied slowly.

“Right.” Leaning back against her counter Oliver crossed his legs at his ankles and folded his arms over his chest.

“Oliver!” She exclaimed, finally overcoming her shock. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“This,” he said and turned, grasping the evidence on the counter and holding it up. “What is this?”

With a roll of her eyes and a groan Chloe dropped her head back. “Are you serious?”

“I’m gone five days-”

“I was hungry!”

“You couldn’t have gotten anything else?”

Growling she stepped forward and grasped the box from his hand. “I like the sweet and salty peanut bars!”

Grabbing the box from her hand he yanked it back and threw it in the trash can.

“Oliver!”

Kicking the trash can to the side he stepped forward and looked down at her, one eyebrow cocked expectantly. “I suddenly realized that you weren’t just being cautious. Lately I've found epi pens in your purse, your laptop bag, your desk, the first aid kit, your bathroom...You were scared you would eat something you shouldn’t.”

Chloe groaned in frustration. “Come on! You were out of town! And I am careful. Don’t you think I look at what I eat?”

“No.” Turning his head he nodded at the trash can. “Although anything in that pantry would require you to cook, and the chances of that happening are slim,” he ignored her glare, “everything in your trash can had some form of peanuts in it.”

“You haven’t once had an allergic reaction with me!”

“Yet.” Her eyes narrowed and he knew her frustration with him was growing. “It’s just a precaution,” he reasoned.

“You could have waited until I got home,” Chloe pointed out. “You didn’t need to raid my pantry like I’m a drug addict.”

Oliver wanted to point out that he didn’t see much of a difference between her having products made with peanuts or having drugs, but he wisely bit his tongue. “I was bored and it needed to be done. Last think I need is a welcome home kiss and two seconds later going into anaphylactic shock.” Her only response was to glare. “Oh come on,” reaching out Oliver grasped her hips and pulled her towards him, “it had to be done.” Lowering his head he dropped a kiss to her forehead and then lowered his until his forehead was pressed against her own. “I’m not going to get a welcome home kiss?”

“I wouldn’t think you would want to kiss me,” Chloe grumbled, feeling slightly petulant as if she had just been reprimanded. In a way she had. As much as Chloe hated to admit it, Oliver was right. She hadn’t once thought to check and see what was in her kitchen.

“Of course I do.” Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips he pulled away disappointed at her lack of response. Lifting a hand he raised her chin gently, forcing her to look up. “Woman, you better kiss me before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the bedroom.”

Oliver always had been that person to brighten her day. Even before they came together unexpectedly he could drag a smile from her on even the most long and tedious days. Even when lives were in danger and the bad guy had the upper hand he could give her hope. It was the the way he talked, what he said, the way he smiled, how he looked at her, the vibe he put off, but most of all it was the way he treated her, just her. So when she smiled softly and the corners of his mouth lifted she couldn’t help but be grateful for his return, forgetting how weary she had been when she walked through the door.

“There’s the smile I missed.” Grinning, Oliver raised his hand to her cheek and cradled it gently. “So no more peanuts?”

Oliver’s attitude was infectious. Smiling, Chloe nodded. “I would be depriving myself if I put you in the hospital.”

Noting the teasing turn in their conversation Oliver smirked and slipped his hands to her backside, grasping it and pulling her closer. “Very true.” Flexing, Oliver lifted her off the ground. Without hesitation her legs went around his waist. Already, he was hardening. It would have been impossible not to. Five days away from her and with her body pressed against his and her legs wrapped around him, Oliver wasn’t going to deny he wanted her.

Chloe shuddered as he settled her on the counter, grasping his shoulder tighter. His hands were already traveling under her shirt and moving higher, thumbs trailing over her ribs.

Moving in, Oliver stopped, lips just a breath away from her own and whispered huskily. “The last thing I would want to do would be to deprive you.”


End file.
